


Confessions

by monachopsis_sighs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monachopsis_sighs/pseuds/monachopsis_sighs
Summary: While watching over Dream in his prison cell, Sam hears what he did to Tommy during those weeks in exile.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by @/jay_blaze05 's comic on twitter (so go check it out!!). This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written (usually stick to personal writings) so I'm sorry if I didn't get their characters down! I hope you enjoy it though

The sweat curled up at the tops of his gold plated armor before sliding down in heavy waves. Steady flows of lava bubbled up behind him, the sound of a pained grunt managing to escape through the honey like substance. Fingers tightened around his trident at the interruption, a grimace hidden behind the safety of his mask. For once it didn’t go further, Sam hearing the man backing away from the wall separating the two. Relief couldn’t help but wash over him, the sound of his friend’s death having quickly become a sickening noise that haunted him day to night. That’s why he was back there, instead of at the front near the whispering portal, Dream had been acting up again. While he trusted his own handiwork, he felt safer guarding the entrance to the cell just in case.  
A silence fell down over the two, a blanket of comfort and abnormality. The two who used to spend late nights fishing together, now had become a warden to the traitor. Discomfort rested on Sam’s shoulders at the thought, the ache of heat settling in further. Before he could shift his cape around, a raspy voice broke the silence.

“He’s an interesting kid, isn’t he? I mean being able to pull all of this together.” 

Sam’s head tilted towards the glow from behind him, angled to hear Dream better. Staying silent, he waited to see if he would continue.

“Who would have thought all those months ago, when we were making that community house, that I’d end up locked up behind walls of lava and obsidian. Who would have thought that a child would have been the one to send me here.”

Opening his mouth, he stopped himself from responding. Through his head, a memory of the other day flashed.

Pain leaking in through the anger stained face, Tommy faced them. “Tell them Dream, tell them what you did to me during exile!” Silence was all that followed, the emerald green man keeping his head lowered, avoiding Sam’s deadset stare to him. “Okay well maybe- maybe not now but-”

Sam cleared his throat and chose his next words carefully. The teenager’s demand to Dream had questions to arise, bubbling up and begging to be answered. He had to work his way up slowly to the guarded individual, friendship would only get them so far. “I’ve never seen him that upset before. I’m sure he has been more though, but I haven’t spent much time with Tommy, not like you have.”  
Once again silence crept back into their rooms. He went to adjust the mask, assuming that he had pushed it too far and that Dream would go back to trying to escape. Free fingers pulling at the corners to relieve him of the digging pains. It didn’t help with the heat, and the temptation to take it off for a second came on. While he was reaching towards the straps, a lowered voice halted the movements. 

“He was mostly himself, at the very start at least. But in the end I got him close to how I need him. It was like chipping away at a block of cobblestone, tedious, stupid, but worth it in the end when you got what you wanted.” Dream chuckled, the sound dry and ending sharply in a pained cough.  
“Isolation can do a lot to someone who’s used to being surrounded by people. That tied in with a handful of lies and destroying what he got each day only made it easier as time went by.”

Tensing up, the statue of a man let his eyes slide over his shoulder. The warm orange bounced off his eyes, hesitation in his next words. “That doesn’t seem too bad, not enough to push him to that,” he lied with ease. “After all the kid’s gone though, hardly seems like it bring out more than him cussing you out.” 

The sound of a few steps, a pause, then a body sliding down the obsidian wall. Through his speech, the noise of a quill running against paper. “You’d be surprised, it didn’t take much to break him down. After just a few days he was thinking we were best friends. All I had to do was stop anyone from coming to that stupid beach party, and tell him I was the only one who cared about him anymore.” he responded. “It’s his fault for believing me. I didn’t expect him to almost give up so easily though, it almost made it boring.”

“Give up?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from repeating back, confused as to what was meant. Tommy didn’t give up, he had gone through months of wars and fighting for freedom to let it all go after two weeks in exile. Before he could ask again in depth, a voice broke through the lava.

“I went to visit him the day the Butcher Army took Techno, after it all had happened. His place wasn’t rebuilt like I asked him to do, still in ruins from the explosions I set off across it,” Dream raised his voice, almost with a hint of pride seeping in. “What I did find though, was a tower made of log built up. Wasn’t the first time he tried to do anything like that though, almost stepped off into lava on just the second day. It managed to trick Tubbo, made that one even easier to lie to, but I knew that he had to be around somewhere.” 

Chills of disgust ran through him, the thought that someone he once viewed as a trusted friend could do that to just a kid brought a feeling of sickness up. He thought about turning back and forcing himself to finish the shift, or even walking out and calling one of the others to watch Dream for the rest of the day. However, something kept him there, tugging and pulling at the back of his mind. It festered, buzzed like a swarm of bees, until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.  
“Why?”

Soft at first, muffled through the space and thickness that separated them, a laugh could be heard. Building up, it only broke for a few seconds to allow a response to slip through.  
“I don’t know. Why not?”  
Dream’s head bumped against the rough wall, having been through back in the laughter. Dying out after a few moments, Sam was gifted with silence again. The feeling was worse though, more uncomfortable than the weighted cape settled down due to the extreme heat. No longer did he know the man, the monster, behind the lava. He had changed from the protector of the server that he used to be, any last straggling remnants of who that was lost to time.  
Shifting his back to the fiery light, his face fell back down and any evidence of pain was locked away. For now his only job was to keep Dream locked away, as he deserved to be. Then he could find Tommy and let him be the child that he deserved to be again.


End file.
